Crush
by Jill Crewe
Summary: First attempt at fiction. What would you do if you had a chance to be with your idol? Would you do anything? If you like your Dean Ambrose sexy and in control but a little soft hearted, then I hope you like this simple tale. Warning contains adult scenarios, strong language, d/s, adults only. I do not own any characters except for my O/C.
1. Chapter 1

The message she had to give to him was simple, timings for filming, but he was both the last person she wanted to give a message to and the only person she wanted to give a message to. There had in her opinion already been 'incidents' which had drawn his attention to her. With classic fanfiction starting points, the first day on the job, nearly getting knocked over by the Shield when she didn't move quickly enough out of the way incident. Then getting overheard by the Shield saying they were 'crap' oops incident... That didn't go down well either. They had turned and stalked slowly towards her that day, well Ambrose never walked, he seemed to swagger, cricking his neck back and forth, his left hand tapping on his beautifully sculpted chest.

"You wanna say that again darlin?" he asked.

Holy fuck! "Um no actually, sorry... I ..." she tailed off.

"You will be," he whispered coming right up to her face. God his eyes were blue, golden stubble lay on his handsome, malevolent face, and despite the threat she was mesmerised. Reigns and Rollins stood there smirking at the situation. Just then they were called for their match and thankfully headed off without another word.

He was beautiful though, he both terrified and excited her, and she had to admit, thought about him more often than she should. She had very distracting daydreams about him, she took to googling him and watched shocked at the violent matches and promos that he had undertaken as Jon Moxley. She could see glimpses of Moxley in his character but now he was even more assured, oozing confidence and calculated presence. During the the weeks of travelling to different arenas in different towns, a number of times he caught her staring at him. Sometimes he'd just smirk as she quickly looked away, embarrassed that he'd caught her looking. Other times he'd stare her down, like he did to opponents on TV, clenching and unclenching his fists, frightening her. He knew when a girl liked him and he enjoyed the effect he had on her. Hell, not many of these crazy girls didn't love him!

She on the other hand felt like she was becoming addicted, it was a major crush but the Talent were meant to be off limits for staff. Unless you were discreet or if not, wanted the sack. But he'd noticed her nonetheless, helped somewhat by the amount of times she managed to engineer her workload so that she'd be in his eyeshot. Letting her glossy long hair down for the hundredth time one day as he walked past her with his teammates, it was Roman who commented chucking in Dean's ear, "That one has got it bad for you man."

She froze as they stopped and just within hearing she heard Dean say dismissively "Too innocent looking".

"Yeah" laughed Seth, "she doesn't know what she'd be getting herself into with you, but then again they never do."

They turned to look at her, Dean leaning in towards Seth as they continued with some private joke, whilst he smirked at her. Her stomach flipped, she quickly pretended to look at her clipboard till they walked off again. This was getting ridiculous, she had to stop these feelings she had for him but she knew she was fighting a losing battle with herself.

Weeks later...

It was no good, she was hooked. He was one of the the meanest, craziest, bad assed wrestlers in the company. Newly split from the Shield, his new ring gear did things to her. If she thought the Shield gear was hot his leather jackets, white and grey vests that showed so much more of his strong chest and muscled arms made her shiver. The tight blue ripped jeans, held up by that belt. She was sure it was the same belt from his Shield uniform, the one with the metal holes, she wondered if he used that belt in the bedroom or maybe... Uh oh she was off into a daydream again at the thought of it. Snapping out of it, her heart thudded against her chest as he stood a few feet away in far off corner of another faceless arena as he taped up his hands ready for battle. She waited for an appropriate moment to disturb him but before she could get her words out he drawled without looking at her "Well if it isn't my least favourite runner."

"Hi, um, Dean, you need to be in position for filming your promo at 16.00," she rambled quickly and turned to scurry off.

However, he was too quick for her. His taped hand pulled her back roughly, slammed her into a wall and turned her to face him. She looked at the floor not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Look at me," he demanded. She lifted her head not daring to disobey, she knew it would come to this, she just knew it.

"Firstly" he whispered darkly "you don't call me Dean, message girl, it's Sir or Mr Ambrose, secondly after my match tonight, I'm going to find you and thirdly if you try to run from me there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?"

She looked at him blankly, Christ it was like he was cutting a promo on her. It was hot but scary too. Suddenly brave, she shook her head and growled, "Fuck you," and shoved at him hard. Unfortunately, it was like trying to move a large boulder and he didn't move an inch.

He chuckled "You really know how to fuck yourself up don't you?"

"Nope," she retorted shakily.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Very funny, and observant... " he trailed off before gripping her throat lightly and lazily brushing his lips from her neck up to her ear then down again to her lips, running his tongue over them, chuckling as she whimpered, feeling his rough golden stubble against her skin. When she didn't open her mouth for him, he gripped her thigh hard causing her to whelp. His tongue was too quick for her and in that instant he claimed her mouth as his own. She felt herself melt against him, giving in. He stepped back too soon though, his icy blue eyes moved up and down her body.

"You're sick," she managed to blurt out, but he could see right through her.

"You've managed to get my attention, isn't that what you wanted? You love it bitch, I can tell, look at you. All wide eyed and breathless. I think I'll prove it," he promised. With that, one of his hands moved up to grip both of hers above her head tightly while the other slowly trailed down over her breasts, her nipples rock hard as her heart crashed harder against her ribs as she struggled against him. "Someone's heart is beating fast," he mocked before fingering the waistband of her leggings. "It's no use struggling," he whispered menacingly, "Do you really think you can fight me off?!"

She could see how much he was enjoying her torment, his beautiful blue eyes glittered and she could feel his huge erection through his jeans as he pressed her against the wall. "P.P. Please let me go, please," she begged.

He just smirked at her. "I know you've dreamed about this, haven't you? Read a lot of fanfiction hmmm. The fan girl getting dominated by Dean Ambrose, well there's no smoke without fire and you are about to get very very burnt. What's the matter, not as much fun in real life?"

She gazed up at him, trembling, her eyes not daring to leaving his as he slowly slipped his hand down to her lace panties, pulling them aside and fingering her entrance then without warning sharply thrusting two fingers upwards inside her now dripping wet pussy. "See," he whispered darkly, chuckling as she gasped "You want this." Removing his fingers, he traced them over her lips, rubbing her own wetness on to them, then forcing his fingers into her mouth. "Taste yourself." Just for a second she thought he was going fuck her right there against the wall but instead he released her hands, and swaggered backwards.

"Until tonight," he said, bowing exaggeratedly like some Victorian gentleman (far from it).


	2. Chapter 2

"She is on her way out of the arena is she? Bring her to me, I'll make it worth your while," Dean shut off his phone. Yeah, he thought she would try to get away but she wouldn't escape him, not tonight, he had too many plans for her besides, all the ring rats had gone home. He was sick of ring rats anyway. He needed more and the new runner girl who obviously had the hots for him interested him more than any girl had in a long time.

Caitlin had quickly gathered her things after the show and decided to jump in one of the overnight trucks instead of staying in the hotel and travelling in the morning. She was worried about her job if she gave in to him, plus she wasn't sure if she could handle his kinks. I mean she'd heard rumours about his 'preferences' but having a crush is one thing and actually doing anything about it is another. Her stomach flipped and her heart still raced though when she thought about their encounter earlier. What did he mean by "consequences"? She wasn't sure whether she should attempt to find out.

She thought it would be a good idea not to leave alone so she waited to follow the staff and Talent out of the arena. Passing the door of the men's locker room stood Roman Reigns on his mobile. He snapped it off as she approached, "Hey Baby Girl, where you off to?" ooh that voice she thought although it was slightly odd he was talking to her in such a friendly way considering her past encounters with him and his ex teammates. "Hey er Roman, I'm just headed out to the trucks, great match tonight", she replied. "Need a chaparone? Or a chapaRome?" he joked lamely. Alarm bells suddenly rang in her head, he and Dean were still good friends, everyone knew that, what if Roman was meant to bring her to him. She laughed at his joke then said nervously "Thanks but I'm good, see you," and practically ran off.

Slightly panicked now, she decided she would find the back way through the arena to the truck loading bay, that's what she'd do. She hoped Dean would be long gone on his way to the hotel by now but she didn't want to take any chances. Opening a door to a stairwell she walked down a flight and entered a long corridor. A few staff were still milling about packing boxes and camera equipment so she hoped she was on the right track. Just then a voice behind her called "Hey it's Caitlin isn't it, what you doing down here?" It was Seth Rollins of all people...

Seriously getting freaked out now, as the former Shield member smiled down at her. "I'm on my way out," she squeaked.

"You look pretty lost to me, need me to show you the way out? I know these arenas like the back of my hand. The Shield cut pretty much all of our promos underneath arenas, once you have seen one you have seen them all, seen much of Dean lately?" He said almost too conversationally.

"No," she lied. "Why would I?"

"No reason, just that I for obvious reasons," he said smugly "am not hanging out with him much anymore."

She laughed and started to breathe easier, of course she thought, the break up and the feud. I mean of course it's all part of a storyline but they ought not to be seen in public together or it won't look realistic. She was just being paranoid, she would be in the truck soon and on her way safely. She went to move off and he fell into step with her talking easily about this that and the other, leading her deeper and deeper into the underbelly of the arena . "This way," he motioned.

She could hear sounds that indicated that they were closer to the loading bays, the beep of trucks reversing, and she felt Seth's hand gently on the small of her back which guided her around a final corner and through a swing door which led not into the loading bay but into a small dimly lit room with no windows.

"No!" she screamed and turned to run but was trapped by the lean muscled arms of Seth Rollins.

For there in full ring gear menacing in a sleeveless hoodie and his old Shield skeleton mask covering the lower half of his face stood Dean Ambrose.


	3. Chapter 3

How could she be so stupid she thought to herself. Seth gripped her shoulders hard and slowly pushed her towards Ambrose, stopping a few feet away. "Hey bro, I brought you a little gift," Seth said. Shocked by the double cross and what lay ahead she started to shake, "Seth you're hurting me".

Then Ambrose spoke for the first time, his voice sexy and raspy. "If you think that hurts, you are going to struggle with all the things I am going to do to you tonight. You were trying to avoid me weren't you? I told you there would be consequences if you did that. Give her to me."

Seth chuckled and pushed her roughly towards Ambrose. She fell against him and just for a few seconds his arms closed around her, holding her against his body. He smelt so good, clean but with a mixture of faint cigarettes, cologne and just... maleness. Heat started to swirl between her legs.

Then his hand found her hair and he jerked her head upwards. "Where should we start, hmmm?" he whispered through the mask."How about on your knees in this room?" he said throwing her to the floor. She landed in a heap on all fours. "Crawl back to me, there's a good girl, and look at me while you are doing it."

She couldn't believe this was happening and wondered why she felt so turned on by him. She'd never done anything like this but he was so sexy and commanding and she had wanted him so badly for so long now that her doubts were erased and she knew would do anything for him.

He had sent Seth to watch the door which she was thankful for. She half expected that he would join in but Dean obviously thought differently, at least at the moment he did. She could see the outline of his massive erection in his jeans and wanted to touch it but instead looked up at him doe eyed and awaited his next instruction. He rolled his shoulders then crouched down next to her taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. The only part of his face that was exposed were his blue eyes and they burned into her. He slipped his middle finger into her mouth, sliding it in and out, then forcing it deeper making her gag slightly. "Good, now let's see how you suck cock", he said, lightly tapping his other taped hand repeatedly on her cheek. Her breathing quickened when he rose up and started to unbuckle his belt.

He noticed. Just as he noticed everything about her. "Got a problem with this belt?", he asked mockingly. She shook her head, a little too fervently. He drew it slowly out of the belt loops then flexed it between his hands.

"If I were you, I'd do everything that I tell you to do and that way you'll end up pleasing me. You do want to please me don't you?", he said.

She nodded.

"Good because if you don't please me then you are going to get, let's say, acquainted with this belt". He whipped it so that it cracked on the ground a few inches from her knees. "Hold your hands up", he looped the belt around both her wrists and pulled it tight securing it though the metal holes. "Now you really are my little slave, aren't you?

"Open your mouth," he breathed whilst stroking his hard cock which he had released and was now inches from her face. His other hand held on to the end of the belt which was still looped tightly around her wrists. She did as she was told but when she lifted her hands to touch his beautiful cock, he sharply tugged at the belt, jerking her hands away. "Did I fucking tell you to touch me?" he snarled. "Did I give you permission?".

"No, I'm sorry," she responded quickly.

"No? Always sorry," he mocked then adding "No what?" he demanded, raising the back of his taped hand to her.

Surely he wasn't going to hit her she thought panicked. Then she realised what he wanted, she remembered what he'd said when he'd pinned her against the wall earlier. "Sorry, Sir, Mr Ambrose," she pleaded. He lowered his hand, amused at the effect he was having on her.

"That's right," he said then groaned slightly as he pushed into her hot awaiting mouth, then pulling out and roughly tapping his cock on to her lips and tongue causing her to flinch away. He practically flung her against a couple of black crates so that her back was against them which stopped any escape route even if she tried as he thrusted into her mouth. She was totally at his mercy and he showed her none. His cock tasted good though, she wanted to hold it, run her hands up and down it and make him come but he was in total control. He grabbed a fistful of her hair roughly and moved her head to his rhythm, thrusting deep in to her throat as he wanted, not caring for her comfort, cursing at her repeatedly. It was maddening, she was so turned on but doubted he'd give her any pleasure here, this was all for him. Consequences for trying to get away from him tonight. He growled as he came, his hot load shooting down her throat, his breathing was heavy, he pulled the mask off, light sweat glistening on his shoulders making him look like he'd just had a match.

She tried to tidy herself up but wasn't sure what to do now, she felt so awkward. She didn't want him to get all scary on her again. Well maybe a little. However, to her surprise he offered her a hand and pulled her up gently this time. Her hands were tingling, looking into her eyes he undid the belt without a word, smirking at her as he put it back though his jean loops. What now she thought.

She stood shaking her hands out trying to get the blood flow back into them, when she realised he was slowly circling her. He traced a finger on her collarbone, then lightly touched her cheek.

"Time to go," he said softly. "Move."

They stepped out into the corridor, the artificial light dazzled her slightly. She trembled as he took her arm. Seth was nowhere to be seen and she didn't question his absence. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to speak anyway. Dean led her outside into the parking lot up to a big black Range Rover. She wondered briefly if she should make a run for it but then again who was she kidding. He'd just catch her again and also she reminded herself, she wanted this. She was dripping for him and she'd dreamt about him doing whatever he damn wanted to do to her a thousand times. He must have sensed her hesitation because in a split second he had her pinned up against the side of the car. He liked pinning her, must be a wrestler thing she thought ;) at least he didn't have a fork on him! (* see Jon Moxley promo)

"You're not thinking about leaving are you?" He whispered against her ear. "Not when you've been wanting me so badly. Everyone knows you've got the hots for me, but who hasn't," he laughed. "But I'm picky and you are very very pretty, and so very very fuckable."

He slowly kissed her neck whilst slipping a hand between her legs, his fingers ever so lightly brushing her wet panties. She jolted like she had an electric shock.

"Relax, you did ok back there, you need a bit more practice at sucking cock though," he laughed. "I told Seth you looked too innocent," then adding as he lowered his voice and whispered into her ear "Are you innocent Caitlin?"

It was the first time he had said her name and it thrilled her. God this was embarrassing though, especially when he asked her the same question again while increasing the pressure on her centre, his fingers starting to splay against the lace.

"Yes, I am... I think," she answered hoping that was what he wanted to hear.

"You think? How many men? Don't lie to me now. Things will get bad for you if you lie to me." His voice smooth this time but with an underlying note of malice.

"Just one, really, just one man" she rambled quickly. "My boyfriend in England before I moved here to take this job. We only went out for a few months and I ended it, I wasn't really that in to him..."

He considered her carefully and she hoped he believed her, well it was the truth she thought crossly.

"Well my little Caitlin, you are not going to be innocent for much longer!"

His voice and those words had practically made her come. He opened the passenger door and she climbed in. The car smelt expensive, of new leather mixed with his aftershave and slightly of faint cigarette.

"Dean" she paused, "Can I ask you something?" as he jumped in to the driver's seat and heard the solid click of the door locks shutting her in with him.

Her raised an eyebrow at her then said "Fire away, toots".

"What are you going to do to me?"

He started the engine, which roared into life and pulled the massive car out of the parking lot, nodding to the security guard at the gate as he let them through.

He lit a cigarette and turned to her. "Anything I fucking want, that's what".


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, thanks for visiting this story. Warning, explicit smut ahead, adults only. Dean is pretty mean in this chapter...**

He didn't say anything else so she watched him drive, his muscular forearm changing gear and was left to her thoughts. It had been the Tuesday night Smackdown taping and most people had a couple of days off. The venue they had just left was near Vegas. Oh, of course he lived in Vegas she remembered. That explained the Range Rover, she thought, this must be his own car (it was clearly no rental car) and they weren't driving in the direction of the hotel where everyone had stayed last night. He must be taking her to his apartment. Sure enough, soon the bright neon lights of the Vegas strip appeared and he turned the car in to a swanky gated complex. Parking up he opened her door, stared at her then took her hand and led her up to the entrance.

The reception had marble floors, lush green plants and a discreet uniformed attendant behind a huge walnut desk who greeted Dean warmly, smiling but making no comment to Caitlin as it must be the norm that Dean brought beautiful girls back home with him. Dean pressed the lift button and it felt like an age for it to arrive. Her heart had started to hammer and the butterflies in her stomach returned again as she could sense his presence next to her. He placed a hand on her arm to guide her into the lift and once again she felt an electric shock between them. As the doors closed, he pressed the top floor button and then closed the space between them. Her breathing quickened as he leant in to kiss her gently, but the the lift stopped before their lips had touched, he pulled away wickedly teasing her. She let out a frustrated sigh and mumbled "Please...".

"Begging for it already," he chuckled darkly. "You'll need to do better than that. When I get you in that apartment, you are going to beg me to let you come, then you'll be begging me to stop fucking you, and the more you beg the more I'm going to fuck you. So you see you can't win really." At these words her eyes widened, what the hell had she got herself into.

The apartment was gorgeous, spotless and typically masculine with minimal clutter, after all he was hardly ever there to live in it.

"Welcome home," he said mockingly. She heard the door close and lock and then felt his massive frame directly behind her. His hand moved her hair to one side and he kissed her neck again, sucking gently.

"Drink? He breathed.

"Yes please," she replied. God did she need one.

"Go and fix us one then, over there. I'll have whatever, surprise me," he said snarkily.

Christ, he really did mean it when he said she was his little slave. He'd have her doing the hoovering next! He sat down on a large leather sofa and she handed him his drink not knowing whether to sit down next to him. He clicked his fingers, "Sit," so she sat. He faced her, his gaze locked in so she couldn't tear her eyes away. He looked hungry, predatory, making her feel like his prey. She wondered when he would strike.

"Should I fuck you slow or fast I wonder," he drawled in that honeyed rasp of his. "Any preference?"

Caitlin gulped and struggled to get any words out.

"You look scared of me, hmm?" He added, enjoying himself.

She nodded, "A little I guess. Should I be?"

"Let's find out shall we. Come here," he commanded.

He reached out for the back of her neck and pulled her on to his lap. This time he kissed her slow and deep, his tongue expertly sending her senses reeling. His hands stroked down her arms softly, it felt heavenly, not rough like earlier in the arena. He was however lulling her into a false sense of security. He continued to kiss her then moved his lips back to her neck, placing fluttering kisses on her collarbone. When his hands reached her wrists, his gentle touch disappeared, he began to suck and then bite down forcefully on her shoulder, marking her. She couldn't get away as he had her wrists tight and she squealed at the sharp pain he just given her, strangely she felt more turned on by it if that could be possible but still surely it wasn't right to like this sort of treatment, she thought.

"Take it, or it will only get worse," he breathed.

"No, please stop," she pleaded.

"Stop?", he growled. "I've only just begun". He examined the mark carefully. "This means you are mine, understand that? Take off your clothes, all of them, now!"

She did as she was told, his eyes glittered as he sipped his drink watching her strip self consciously. "Such a sexy body, keeping it hidden all the time. You could give those fucking Divas a run for their money, bend over in front of me, let me see that pussy." This was like nothing she'd ever done but the pulse between her legs was increasing with every word he spoke.

He was still fully clothed as she bent in front of him, she could feel how wet she was and she longed for his touch to release her. He ran his hands up both of her legs, encountering her wetness halfway down her inner thighs.

"Slut," he remarked "You've been on heat for me all day."

She was glad he couldn't see her face but then he seemed to enjoy humiliating her. He slapped her pussy hard, making her whelp. Then, without warning he grabbed her ass cheeks and leaned in and roughly licked and sucked on her clit. He pushed her head lower so he could get more leverage. That sent her into orbit, she was so close to coming, whimpering and moaning.

"What do you want? Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Yes, please, Dean, Sir, Mr Ambrose, please let me come, please, I'll do anything" she rambled almost incoherently.

"Not yet, patience. You don't deserve it"

He stood up, dragging her with him and threw her back on the sofa. She gazed up at him as he advanced in that slow measured way. He shrugged off his leather jacket and flung it behind him, before peeling off his grey vest revealing a sight that is too often hidden, a rock hard, sculpted golden torso. She licked her lips at the sight of him and he smirked, knowing how good he looked.

He pointed at her, "You, in my bed now!". (Isn't that every Ambrose fangirl's wet dream...)

She didn't need telling twice, as he clicked his fingers, "Up" and guided her to his bedroom. It was spacious and luxurious with a gigantic sized bed dominating the middle of the room just made for fucking. She wondered for a split second how many girls he had in it, it was clear he wasn't the settling down type. She would just take what he offered though, however little, it was enough to be with him tonight despite his kinks.

He bent her over the bed and she prayed that he was about to take her but alas no. He simply ground his jean clad erection against her, making her whimper for him. "How much do you want this cock? Answer me," he rasped.

"Oh so very much, please, I can't take it anymore"

He grabbed her hair and pulled her up on her knees sharply causing her to yelp again before saying "You'll just have to wait won't you".

He flipped her round, threw her on her back and kneeled over her, his arms on either side of her shoulders then dropping his head his tongue flicked over her hard nipples and sent her to new heights of longing. Every now and then he would look her in the eye as she squirmed beneath him, his own eyes heavy with lust. He started slapping and nipping each breast, sucking hard with his teeth, causing her to hiss with both the pain and pleasure he was inflicting. He raked his hand up her inside thigh, pinching and leaving marks but it only turned her on more. She tried to grab his hand and move it up to her slick entrance, needing him to touch her. That didn't go down well...

Grabbing her face he snarled "Fuck do you think you are doing? Do you want me to beat you? Have you seen what I do to people in the ring? I'll touch you when I'm ready and not before." He raised his hand and she thought he was going to backhand her face but instead he slapped the outside of her thigh. Hard. It stung...

Tears welled up in her eyes "Sss sorry, Sir, Mr Ambrose, I won't do that again I just want you so much..." She tailed off. She could feel how hard his cock was against her leg and she wondered how much longer he was going to make her wait.

"You're lucky I am in such a forgiving mood," he purred before standing up and releasing his massive cock. "Come here," beckoning with his index finger.

She crawled over the bed as sexily as she could muster. He bent down and tilted her face upwards while he slowly licked the tears off her face. Then he presented her with his hard cock again, "Suck it deep," he groaned as her lips closed over his hard length, relaxing her throat so that she could take it all the way down.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her mouth, pushed her back on the bed holding her neck lightly and spreading her legs roughly. She felt the tip of his hard cock at the entrance to her pussy and his face was now centimetres from her own, staring her down. He gave the tiniest of movements with his hips, his cock teasing her mercilessly. "Beg me for it again," he said slowly and darkly.

Her lips brushed against his as she responded "Please, Dean, Sir, Mr Ambrose, (she thought it best to cover all bases!) please fuck me I beg you, I need you please..."

"Who do you belong to? Who owns you? Tell me!"

"I'm yours, I belong to you, please, I'll do anything."

It was worth the wait, without warning he slammed into her, then again and again, each thrust harder than the one before. She screamed his name over and over as the heat that he had built up in her exploded into orgasm and her body rocked with the intensity of it. She felt weak as if she was going to pass out with the pleasure of it, but then thrusts seemed to get deeper and harder and she felt herself building to climax once more.

She felt spent but he was nowhere near done with her. He continued to pound into her, flipping her into unholy positions she had no idea existed, making her take his cock back in her mouth then returning to her pussy. Biting, nipping and sucking at her skin, cursing at her and occasionally praising her which was thrilling despite the exhaustion that was starting to overwhelm her. He fucked her from behind, his hands all over her breasts and slapping her ass and thighs repeatedly, leaving red marks which burned, she came for a third time and nearly collapsed with pleasure beneath him but she could not take any more.

"Please" she called hoarsely, "No more. I... I... I can't take any more, please, please..."

"Oh dear" he mocked not stopping anything. "Little Caitlin has had enough has she? Dreaming about me for months and months then can't take a good hard fucking. Well you'll be sorry to hear about where I'm going to fuck you next. I think I heard you say many times tonight that you would do anything for me?" he said not waiting for an answer. His cock slowed, driving in and out of her slick pussy folds, his hands crept dangerously on to her ass cheeks and pulled them apart, his thumbs edging closer to her tight pink hole. She started to panic, no please no she thought, surely he wouldn't touch her there. She had never even nearly had sex that involved that place before.

"Please you can't, I've never..., I couldn't..., please you are going to hurt me," she begged.

"Caitlin," he chuckled darkly. "While I'm glad to hear that you've never done anything as slutty as this before, I'm going to fuck you there and there is nothing you can do about it."

"No, no, please," she tried again.

Ignoring her, he withdrew his cock and pushed her down onto the bed, lifting her ass in front of his face, spreading her legs firmly he flicked his tongue into her pussy then licked slowly up to her tight hole. Circling his tongue around it, she heard him groan before driving his tongue deep inside her, then his fingers followed. She screamed as his thumb entered her, it felt strange but not entirely unpleasant, then he pulled out and licked her again then pushed two fingers into her ass and for good measure he pushed two fingers into her pussy alternately finger fucking her, double penetrating her. She was amazed that she began to build up to orgasm again, whimpering at his touch.

"Fucking slut, you love it," he cursed at her, but his words only turned her on more.

She felt sure she couldn't take his cock up there though. Suddenly removed all his fingers and slid his body on top of her, feeling his muscular weight holding her down he turned her head to face him and kissed her aggressively.

His cock was dangerously close to her tight hole now. She begged him again, but he was in no mood for mercy. His body was still on top of her and she was struggling to catch her breath under his weight. Leaning over to a drawer, he reached in and pulled out a roll of black tape, the stuff that he used to bind his fists for matches.

"I think someone is going to scream in a minute so here's something to fix that," his voice more rasp than speech as if he was struggling to stay in control. He used the tape to gag her, securing it tightly.

His cock pushed slowly in to her, he wasn't totally heartless, it was her first time so he let her adjust to the feeling. She screamed against the tape but only muffled noise came out. He started to build up his thrusts, pulling out ever so slowly then ramming into her in one fell swoop. She felt so tight and he was so turned on with all the things he had done to her that he soon lost any regard for what he was doing and rammed into her as hard as when he was fucking her pussy.

Caitlin had gone beyond the initial pain and tiredness and was amazed that she was feeling hot again, I mean really hot. This act was totally taboo for her but she felt like her whole body was on fire with pleasure and she started to buck against him, her head swirled as he thrust and thrusted again.

"I'm coming," she tried to scream.

Even though she was gagged, he knew what she was telling him, he'd fucked enough women to know when they got off on something. He had put her through a lot tonight and she might be worth holding on to he thought. At her scream he roared himself and shot his hot sticky load into her ass, groaning and laughing at the sheer pleasure of it. He pulled the tape off her and she collapsed into his arms shaking as they both throbbed to stillness.


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlin awoke when pale grey light was filtering in through the blinds in his bedroom windows just before dawn. It was a few seconds before she remembered where she was, after all she had awoken many times in her own bed, sweating and shaking from erotic dreams about him. Perhaps this was one of those times, but no, as she tried to move she registered that her whole body ached and she felt sore down below. She also felt something else, a warm excited feeling that seemed to block out the pain in her body. She turned her head slightly to the left and caught her breath, because there lying next to her face down and in golden glorious nakedness was Dean Ambrose. His tousled dirty blond hair just aching to be stroked.

She wanted a drink of water and the loo so she quietly slid out of the bed, he stirred slightly but did not wake up. She padded to the bathroom and looked into a large mirror, she felt dithery and trembled with the remembrance of what occurred last night. Her body was marked, the love bite on her shoulder prominent, other light bruises and scratches showed on her thighs and arms. He was an animal in bed that was for sure but she didn't want it to end. He'd given her pleasure that at twenty five she never knew existed and wanted more.

She splashed cold water on her face, found some toothpaste and cleaned her teeth with her finger, teasing out her hair trying to make herself look presentable. Maybe he would tell her to go now that he had his wicked way and boy was he wicked. The thought made her stomach hit the floor in despair. She crept back to the bedroom wondering whether to get back in to bed or get dressed.

His voice rang out gruff with sleep and he held out his arms looking at her though his mop of hair, "Come here". She slid happily into them her back pressed against his chest as his arms enveloped her, his lips nuzzling the nape of her neck. She thought she would be too excited for sleep but tiredness won and they both slept again.

When she awoke again a few hours later the bed was empty. She sat up,and looked around wildly for him, then to her relief she heard noises from the kitchen, a tap being switched on, a kettle boiling. She lay back down stretching out with the unbelievable pinch yourself feeling that she was in Dean Ambrose's bed.

Her mouth went dry when he returned to the bedroom, he wore only a pair of low slung track suit bottoms that emphasised the lean muscular hips. His chest and feet bare, he eyed her through his thick blonde fringe and handed her a hot drink. Wow, this is a turn up she thought, he is actually being nice to me. "Thank you" she whispered.

He nodded at her. This is awkward she thought, but he just looked relaxed as he sat next to her sipping his coffee and checking his phone. They hadn't really spoken and she wondered whether to start a conversation but what the hell do you say to your idol, especially when he has just fucked you senseless in every way possible the night before. She was just about to open her mouth when she heard him speak into his phone.

"Hey man" he paused. "Yeah I'm good. Tell what's his name, you know the one who's in charge of the message girl (he sniggered) department. I don't know what the fucking department is called, you find out, anyways tell her boss, that she won't be back for a couple of days. Ok? I don't fucking care what he says, tell him if he has a problem then he'll have to deal with me. Cool, speak later." He shut off the phone and stood up, looking down at her. Oh God she thought, what is he up to now.

He pulled the duvet off her, she was naked and he smirked moving his head to one side as she tried to cover herself with her arms. In the cold light of day being butt naked in front of him was nerve wracking.

"Don't try to cover yourself. Shit, I've seen everything already. Shower?" He laughed.

She nodded and followed him to the bathroom. He dropped the bottoms. OMG he just gets better looking, and that ass, Jesus she thought fangirling.

In the bright light of the bathroom the marks he had inflicted on her body showed up clearly. His eyes seemed to darken and his cock started to grow as he surveyed her closely.

"Well, well looks like you've gone a few rounds with a Superstar" he joked gently, fingering the love bite on her shoulder. He pressed down on it and she whimpered at the dull bruise like pain that he caused. "Hurts does it? How sore are you?" He added, slipping his hand between her legs. She winced as his fingers connected to her clit, her physical responses not requiring her to answer him.

The bathroom had a double shower and a big round jacuzzi bath tub. He stepped into the shower and beckoned her to follow. The water was hot and soothing but she found his hands were twice as soothing as he rubbed and stroked her under the jet of water, soaping her all over then tonguing her breasts before finding her mouth. He turned her around and rubbed his now fully hard cock against her ass, then sliding it against her pussy folds, teasing her as it slid in against her clit.

"I like it that you are sore from me but I won't hurt you again today," he promised as he gently and slowly entered her from behind inch by inch, she was sopping wet and the cascade of water that tumbled over them added to the intensity of their lovemaking. He was good to his word and she found herself wanting him to slam his cock into her like he did last night as the pleasure overtook the pain again. He didn't though, he kept it agonisingly slow, then he withdrew, lifted her up so her ass was on a tiled shelf in the shower. He knelt down, his face inches from her pussy and spread her quivering legs.

"This is a little present for last night," he purred before swirling his tongue around her clit, gently sucking and then thrusting his tongue deep into her, he lifted her up slightly and his tongue found her other hole. "Remember this?" he said chucking as she moaned. "Changed your fucking tune about that, haven't you?".

Her moans grew louder and she started to say his name as she came nearer and nearer. His mouth working overtime on her clit as she was sucked into a whirlpool of ecstasy, shuddering to climax. He looked smug and moved up to her face, kissing her again and again making her taste herself on his mouth.

"Your turn now?" she offered shyly.

"Oh really?" He replied, raising his eyebrows much amused at her boldness.

"Oh yes" she countered, kneeling down and taking his throbbing cock between her lips. She sucked his pre cum, twirling it around her tongue, looking up at him as she did it, the strand not breaking as she sucked it in while exaggeratingly umming and ahhing at him.

"All the way down baby," he breathed.

This was too fucking good he thought. He'd always wanted to corrupt a girl. The ring rats he had fucked always pretended to be innocent but how could they be as they hung around and fucked wrestlers week after week. This one could literally be on call for him as they worked together and he knew she would do anything for him. The thought of her gagged and begging for him last night sent him over the edge. He shot down her throat, surprising her but she took it.

"Let me see you swallow that cum" he demanded. She opened her mouth, his creamy white load coating her tongue. "Dirty little bitch" then remembering he promised to be easy on her today adding "Good girl" and stroking her cheek.

Caitlin dried herself, watching him as he got dressed, still not really believing where she was. She only had her work clothes with her so went to put them back on. "That's all you got with you?" he asked.

"Yes, well I didn't really expect to be, um, here," she said.

"Yeah, I did kind of kidnap you a bit didn't I," he chucked. "Come on, let me make it up to you," taking her hand and leading her out of the apartment.

He took her for breakfast, slipping into a booth and ordered for her without asking what she wanted. Despite his presence having rendered her appetite to practically nothing, when the food arrived, she ate, if anything just to be polite and also because she didn't want to annoy him.

"So I was thinking that you ought to hang around for the next couple of days, if you want to?" He asked her casually.

Having thought back to his phone call in the apartment Caitlin wondered why he was asking her permission. "If. I. Want. To." She repeated to herself shouting in her head. "Fuck yessss I want to" But her response was more controlled.

"Sure," she answered, nodding.

"Good, I can show you Vegas, let's kit you out first." He took her to some boutiques, buying her countless dresses, shoes, jeans and tops and underwear, enough for a month let alone a couple of days. It was like Pretty Woman she thought, the clothes were far far too expensive for her to buy on her small salary.

"Dean, you don't need to get me all this stuff really, it's too much," feeling awkward about it.

He waved her off. "It's cool whatever, I can afford this shit and anyway, if you are staying with me for a while, you need to look good. You can pay me back in other ways..."

"What if I'd have said no to staying?" she asked.

He narrowed his beautiful blue eyes. "You won't ever say no to me darlin, or you will come to regret it." She asked for that one and dropped her eyes first. Why did his threats turn her on so much, was it the sound of his voice or his utter utter confidence in himself she wondered.

"Come on, we are going for a drive, I wanna show you something," he said.

They walked back to the apartment, dumping the bags of shopping in the bedroom. Caitlin changed into a newly bought denim mini showing off smooth suntanned legs, a black halterneck top and flip flops as it was a hot day. He said nothing but licked his lips when he saw her and clicking his fingers motioned to her to follow him down to the car.

As they drove away from the city, towards the desert she started to relax though still having to pinch herself now and then as she looked to her left at him not quite believing who she was with. Once she stopped being in awe of him he was surprisingly good company, very cool but telling her funny stories about other wrestlers, mad road trips, who's sleeping with who, who is gay, who isn't, which diva is the most slutty, who has the biggest ego, and offering her a cigarette, asking her about herself, her family and England and actually listening to her it seemed.

After about 45 mins he pulled off the dusty road down a track into the Nevada desert. He stopped the car and they got out, the heat hitting them like when you step off a plane in contrast to the cool air conditioned Range Rover. He peeled his T-Shirt off revealing his rock hard abs. He was only wearing black training shorts that fell to mid thigh and Caitlin felt weak at the sight of him.

He looked out into the wilderness. "I like the desert," he said. "It's quiet, it's desolate, there's nobody here to mess with you, just get out and hear nothing but your own thoughts for a while."

It was at that moment that she felt a bit sorry for him, to live in this celebrity whirlwind, 100 miles an hour, constantly traveling away from home, punishing your body physically and mentally every day with few days off, people wanting a piece of him, both men and women. He had to get his frustrations out somehow.

He turned to her, "You like me huh?"

"Yes, yes I do," she replied quietly.

"Since when?"

"I'm not sure really perhaps when I first saw you in the flesh, or actually no it was when you came up to me because I... You heard me say the Shield were crap..." She glanced up at him shyly continuing, "and you backed me up against a wall and told me that I'd be sorry if I said it again..."

He smirked. "I'm such a charmer, aren't I!? So you still like me even after all the things I did to you yesterday?"

Not facing him, she responded in a whisper, "Even more so."

"Shit," he said under his breath. "That leaves me in a predicament."

"Why?" Caitlin asked nervously.

He kicked at the ground, a cloud of Nevada dust rising from his feet. "Cause usually this is where I fuck you off, ignore you at work, get you sacked etc... and move on. But..." He moved towards her, sliding the peak of his black baseball hat to the back of his head, his golden hair curling around the nape of his neck and stroking her cheek, "I think I'd like to play with you some more, but there would be some conditions..."

"Conditions?" Caitlin repeated.

"I'm not boyfriend material. I'm busy, I'm selfish, I'm getting to the top of this business but I need some downtime and that's where you come in. You'd need to be discreet, available, do whatever I say, whenever I say. Oh and if I decide to get my fun elsewhere, you deal with it. No jealous shit and we carry on as before."

Now ordinarily, any sensible girl would have told him to fuck himself but such was the force of her feelings she was willing to take whatever he offered.

He carried on and started lightly kissing her neck which was sneaky because what girl could resist Dean Ambrose when he was kissing your neck! "Of course, there would be perks for you," he murmured between kisses. "You would want for nothing, you'll be protected, looked after and I'm sure I could find time to make you feel good."

She considered this then asked "So what would I be to you, if I'm not to be your girlfriend?" breathlessly, breaking away from him.

"I don't have girlfriends baby. You'd simply be mine, I guess, mine to do with whatever I want, understand?"

Fuck any reservations she had, this was Dean bloody Ambrose offering her some kind of relationship. Not in the conventional way granted, but to her it was better than nothing. God, she knew any of her friends would tell her she was mad but it was her life not theirs, her mistake to make or her opportunity to take - whichever way you looked at it.

"Thanks, I'd love to," she said firmly, looking him in the eye.

He laughed at her, "Thanks I'd love to!" he repeated. "What a very British response." Mimicking her accent and kissing her on the lips. "Good girl. Wait here, I'm going for a run. You can get yourself all hot and bothered watching me then I'm taking you out for dinner... and then I'm going to fuck you all night.


	6. Chapter 6

She watched him jog off, her stomach flipping at the sight of him and shaking her head at the sheer craziness of the past 24 hours. Dean didn't run out of her eyesight, he circled the car, a black moving dot and when he returned 20 minutes later, he looked like he'd hardly broken a sweat such was his fitness. He took some weights out of the trunk and started shadow boxing. Caitlin watched him, her breathing hitched and lust pooling in her eyes at his raw aggression and the noises of exertion coming from him.

When he dropped to the desert floor to do his trademark fingertip push ups, Caitlin let out an unintentional but audible sigh. He stood up, finally breathing heavier from his workout, sweat glistening on his golden skin. Standing before her in this state, she had never wanted him more.

Smirking at her, he leant in towards her as if to kiss her then just as she closed her eyes he pulled away teasingly. "So easy to turn you on, isn't it? I only need to look at you, don't I? Is that right? Answer me!" How was it that he could switch like that. He clearly enjoyed the power he had over her.

"Yes, you are very wicked to me," she replied shyly trying to diffuse the fire building in his eyes.

"That's nothing baby compared to what I can and will do to you now that you are mine. You know that don't you?"

He backed her up against the car, his hot body pressing strongly into hers so she couldn't move. He took hold of her chin and roughly pushed her face sideways against the glass window, his fingertips pressing in to her cheek holding her there, his lips moving against the shell of her ear but he wasn't murmuring sweet nothings...

"Think of all the things I could do to you right now. Anything. There's nobody here, we are in the middle of the fucking desert. No one would know, no one would save you..." He let that thought linger then kicked her legs apart, her heart was hammering, her panties already soaked with need and she was aware of the feralness of him, feeling his hot, wet skin and hardening cock through the thin black shorts. She tried to move her head. "Uh oh, stay like that," he insisted pushing her head back in place with his forearm. "Don't make me tell you again," and with his other hand he smacked her centre sharply, making her intake her breath sharply.

Slipping two fingers inside her, holding them there up to the hilt, practically lifting her up he rasped at her, "You are going to learn how things work around me."

His thumb found her clit and he rubbed against it causing Caitlin to moan but he removed his hand just as she was about to come. "You only get to come when I say so, got that?"

His grip loosened, and she nodded, feeling him calm slightly. Taking advantage, she tentatively dropped a kiss on his chest and placed her hands gently there. Caitlin felt trembly, like she had a narrow escape from whatever he was about to do to her. "Not, today though," he said almost to himself it seemed, wrapping his strong arms around her.

For a few moments, she clung to him. Desperate desire twinned with a slight thrilling fear of him. He pulled away first, throwing his weights back in the trunk. "In," he motioned to her pointing to the car. He was quiet on the drive back, glancing at her a couple of times but not speaking. He was thinking to be honest, thinking that the girl was too nice to be put through this, too nice for him to corrupt. Maybe he should end it before it starts. Yet, when he saw her lovely face so clearly dazzled by him, even when he had that face held roughly under his hand, letting him do whatever he wanted to her and thought about that sexy body she kept hidden in her cheap black clothes, he decided to keep her. He'd give her an evening she would not forget, the sort of evening that girls usually want. She deserved that he thought, after putting up with his shit. It took all his willpower not to stop the car, drag her in the back and fuck her hard and rough. But he drove on and gently placed a hand on her thigh. Clearly delighted, she raised it to her lips and covered it in kisses.

Surprised, he let out a laugh, "Soppy, aren't you?"

"I guess. I thought you were mad at me..." she replied with a small smile, still holding on to his hand.

"Nah, I'm just slightly unstable," he joked.

It was late afternoon by the time they returned to the apartment. Right, he thought, perfect gentlemen mode, difficult but not impossible. After all he was king of the promos, this evening would be like an extra long one!

He told her to run a bath and they wallowed in the warm scented water but he kept her wanting him all the time, kissing her slowly and expertly, but not touching her intimate parts leaving her burning with frustration. They lay down on the bed, damp from the water and she hoped that he would take her but he just curled up behind her, his hard body moulding hers and he napped for a while. Caitlin sighed resigned but still revelled in the sensation of Dean Ambrose's body wrapped around hers.

The casino he took her to was just like all the others but to Caitlin, who had only ever seen Vegas in films, it was another world. Gloriously over the top, gilded fountains, flashing lights, raucous music filled with an assortment of society from the hardcore gamblers who sit at the slots all day to stag and hen parties from all over the globe to the mega rich on a weekender. He'd picked out a dress for her, Ralph Lauren, tight, short, in dark blue which she self consciously kept pulling down paired with Manalo heels. Her newly washed hair fell long and straight down her back. He ruffled it. "You look hot," he added. She felt hot when he touched and spoke to her like that.

Heads turned as they passed through towards the bar, occasionally they were stopped by fans who clamoured for pictures with him on their phones, ready to tweet the photos to the world. Caitlin stepped back every time nervously. Dean polite but not enthused by the attention, obviously used to handling it, quickly extricated himself from each encounter after giving them what they wanted. He was not the sort of person that could be pestered, his demeanour commanded respect even from the most persistent fans.

Taking her hand, smiling at her reassuringly, he led her to a booth and ordered drinks from a pneumatic boobed waitress who slyly glared at Caitlin like she'd just scraped her off her shoe. At this Dean was slightly more sharp with his order. After she'd put the drinks down Caitlin was about to comment on this when he answered her question before she said it.

"The girls 'know' me in here Caitlin, don't stress. I haven't been in town for a while. That one is nothing compared to you. Fake, fake, fake uggghh," he shuddered.

Caitlin laughed, "You're terrible, she was pretty pissed off I think."

"Well, I don't think I've ever taken a girl home with me yet, you're the first," not quite meeting her eyes.

"Really?"

"OK, your the first I've taken home who has lasted more than a night, I'd never take them out afterwards."

"So I'm privileged then?"Joking with him.

"Very," he replied, his eyes glittering with amusement.

As the night went on, she relaxed more and more. Dean was good company when he let his guard down and was treating her with the utmost attention. A few people he knew stopped by and sat with them for a drink, friendly people who included her in conversation. His hand rarely left hers or when it did it, rested on her thigh. Skipping dinner, (apologies to all the romantics out there expecting a candlelit dinner, I mean really, that's never going to happen with this Dean is it?!) they went on to a club with the crowd they were with.

It was in the club, standing on a balcony overlooking the dark pulsing room when his hands started to roam over her body, whispering in to her ear all the things he wanted to do to her that night. Kissing her softly, his lips wandering over her neck he moved the wide strap of her dress to finger the love bite he had marked her with. Wincing but noticing the heat his touch had caused between her legs Caitlin wanted him now, this instant, but the club was packed.

"Let's go," he mouthed. Nodding, she took his hand and he led her out of the club. This time he didn't stop for fans, he didn't stop for anyone, so absorbed was he with the thought of his cock inside her hot, wanton body.

Caitlin was swept away by him, slightly tipsy, the heady Vegas night air thick with promise, the streets thronging with revellers as they slipped into the crowds. Just another couple out on the town. On the way back to the apartment, he would pull her aside into a lift or a doorway to kiss her and grind his body against her as if he couldn't bear to not touch her for more than a few minutes.

Her nerves grew as they walked up the path to his apartment, she was shivering with anticipation and he felt it as he took her arm and guided her into the lift. Gazing up at him, Caitlin thought about the night before and remembered with a thrill of fear and longing what he had done to her. But tonight his mood seemed different, calmer, gentler and his touch reflected that. Still he backed her up against the lift mirror, his hands on the bars either side deviously trapping her in. Her breathing quickened as he kissed her for the hundredth time that night, his tongue exploring her mouth, she pushed her thigh between his legs, pressing against his hard cock. The lift doors opened on his floor and he grinned against her lips. "Oh baby, you are going to get it tonight," he promised.

He kissed her all the way from the lift to the front door, picking her up easily, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Dean," she broke away from him. "What sort of things..., I mean what will you do to me tonight, you know... in bed.. ?"

She wanted to know what to expect from him, he was acting very different from the night before, almost gentlemanly but she also was beginning to realise how complex he was and how his mood could turn in an instant. She'd rather be ready for it this time. He waited till they were inside the door, shutting it firmly before answering.

"So many questions Caitlin. Just relax." He said quietly.

Pulling his shirt over his head he revealed his golden, toned stomach, the sight of which never failed to stun her. Pressing a switch, some sort of low music came on, the lights dimmed and he circled her slowly. Curling a finger, beckoning her to come to him, Caitlin obeyed instantly, wanting his hands on her body, wanting his mouth to caress her again. Breathing in his musky intoxicating scent, her senses reeled and her need grew to new heights, stroking her fingers over his stomach and moving down to the waistband of his jeans she asked. "Can I touch you, Sir?

Amusement registered in his eyes but his gentle reply surprised her. "Don't call me that tonight, we are not doing that tonight baby. But yes, touch me anywhere you want to. I'm all yours."

Feeling bolder and revelling in the control he had given her. This time she circled him, marvelling at his gorgeous physique as her fingers and tongue explored every inch of his muscled torso. A light growl escaped his lips as she dropped to her knees and unbuttoned those tight blue jeans exposing his long hard cock. It felt like velvet over steel, she rubbed the head over her lips, looking up at him as she slowly took it into her mouth.

"Oh yeah," he breathed as she worked his cock with her plump lips and fluttering tongue. There was a definite improvement in her technique he noted which turned him on even more. However, not wanting to come yet, he extricated himself from her, picking her up, placing her on the kitchen work top, careful not to be too rough, fingering her through her panties then moving them aside causing her to gasp.

"What was that baby? Do you want my tongue there? Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

Flicking her clit with his tongue he heard her moan and felt her shudder around his mouth. "Fuck, your sweet," he cursed. "I want you Caitlin, you're so beautiful you know that? I want your tight pussy around my cock now. I can't wait anymore. Come on," he told her moving into the bedroom, removing her dress and underwear on the way.

Wrapping her now naked body around him, she found herself being lain gently on the bed and reached out for his cock, needing to touch it again. Sliding up alongside her, placing butterfly kisses on her stomach and gently sucking on her nipples before he drew up to face her.

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered, nuzzling into her neck. "What do you want from me baby?" He asked not needing an answer as a whimper escaped her lips as he placed his cock at her slick entrance. Like the night before his hips rocked slowly, teasing her but this time his beautiful face had no aggression etched on it. Ever so slowly he inched himself into her and when fully seated to the hilt, he stared in to her eyes and kissed her lips, exploring her mouth almost wonderingly. This gentleness was alluring to Caitlin, she really had dreamt of this moment a thousand times. Dean Ambrose making love to her, slowly, expertly and tenderly, not rough like the previous night despite her enjoyment of it. It was at this moment that Caitlin was absolutely and utterly flattened by love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear readers, thanks for your interest in this story and all the kind people who have left reviews, it means a lot. Warning - Dean is very bad in this chapter and obviously this kind of behaviour is not to be condoned. It's just fiction, remember that. **

Over the next few weeks no one said anything at work, whether people knew about or just ignored their 'relationship' she didn't know and didn't ask. She loved being with him, it was like a dream, he taught her things about sex that she never knew existed and though at times he could be distant, he didn't go elsewhere with other girls like he said he would (or if he did he made sure she didn't know). He never stopped buying her gifts or taking her out or flying them off somewhere on his rare days off when his schedule allowed. It was on these trips that she felt most happy, when she felt like they were a couple rather than two people with an arrangement.

He found that she was the most unselfish girl he'd ever been to bed with. Noticing that she still trembled with desire at just a look from him never mind when he had her in his arms. Content to spend hours caressing and stroking him when his muscles ached from the strain of his job. (Wouldn't any of us?!) Suffering but never complaining or if he didn't have time for her or never sulking or admonishing him if he treated her badly. She kept her side of the bargain.

He was very protective, if he caught her being chatted up the culprit would let's say, never do it again after they had received a visit from him. If a Diva was too demanding or rude to her they would be 'dealt with'. Nobody messed with what belonged to him. If he was in a bad mood though, he would take it out on her sexually. Normally she took it, because it was all still new and exciting to her, her mind open to these new experiences and she wanted to please him at all times.

But one day at a house show, he was having a really bad day. Firstly he was still carrying a nagging shoulder injury and Creative would not give him time off to heal properly because he was hot, hot property at the moment, then secondly backstage he caught some fucking NXT rookie tag team asking Caitlin out. Stalking past them, looking gorgeous in his new merchandise, the black and grey hoodie and black and white t-shirt, earphones in and wet hair, he didn't like the way that she still carried on chatting to them after he'd given her 'the look' - a glare in his eyes as he walked past her that she should fucking understand. The boys were persistent though and it was hard for her to extricate herself without seeming rude, after all she still had to work with these people and it was not like she could say, 'sorry guys I actually belong to Dean Ambrose and he is going to rip you both to pieces and me too probably if you don't sod off!' Thirdly, he had to drop tonight's match on some fucking mid carder who was getting a push and in practice, Dean had landed badly on his injured shoulder because his relatively inexperienced opponent had fucked up a move.

The evening rolled on, when his music hit, Caitlin rushed up to watch his match on a screen from behind the scenes, he lost as predicted and thinking nothing of it she carried on with her work. He on the other hand instead of rolling out of the ring and signing autographs, stalked up the ramp not looking left or right. He was bleeding slightly from a cut on his face, drenched in sweat. People quickly moved out of his way as he searched for her in the arena, searching for instant gratification, adrenalin still rushing through his veins. He stopped dead when he spotted her, she was helping a rookie Diva with her schedule. She looked up and smiled slightly which he did not return. As he approached, he looked menacingly at the pretty Diva who was standing next to Caitlin, flexing his hands.

"Take a walk," he said to her dismissively. The Diva backed away, not wanting the hassle and hurried off.

It happened so quickly, he ripped off her earpiece throwing it behind him then grabbed her hand and dragged her down several corridoors. She lost her footing a couple of times but had learnt better than to complain. She could hear the main event starting so knew no one would find them. He flung her before him, she landed against some black crates, really frightened now, he was acting wild. "Don't do this to me Dean, please," she asked pleadingly. 'Not here, at work, not like this."

Her words had no effect. Like when he attacks his opponents in the ring, he was all over her in an instant. He held a hand over her mouth as he rammed into her pussy, cursing at her, yanking her hair and then lifting her up and fucking her against the wall. He came hard and almost immediately flung her away from him on to the corridoor floor.

He didn't even look at her but spoke only one sentence. "Every time I lose, you get that," and with that he stalked off. She was shocked and hurt, she knew he could be dominant and he felt that he owned her, but as she picked herself up of the floor, gingerly testing her shaking legs she knew he had gone too far this time. Fuck him she thought bravely, I'm not taking that shit at work am I? He can fuck off if he thinks I'm going anywhere with him tonight.

When she saw him 30 minutes later, he was showered, changed into new clothes, baggier jeans tucked into heavy black boots and a tight slogan zip top. His hair was no longer wet which softened his handsome face, to her he looked perfect, heartbreaking in fact. Her resolve nearly faltered. No one could have guessed that just half an hour previously the company's star baby-face was fucking her hard against a wall. He was talking to one of the staff and as she passed him she felt his gaze rest on her for a second before turning back to the staff, professional as always.

The deal was that he usually gave her a hotel room key but tonight she didn't meet him as arranged to collect the key. The show was nearly over and she was getting ready to leave. He spotted her.

"I've been looking for you," he said quietly as he approached.

She didn't look up and carried on packing her bag ignoring him. This was risky. They had never had an argument as such, she'd never dared for a start but he'd crossed a line and she wanted to stand up to him.

"Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" He asked astonished. "That's a fucking dangerous thing to do Caitlin," he drawled folding his arms. "It's actually quite funny though, I wonder how long you can keep it up?"

She looked him right in the eyes and turned away to walk off.

"OK, if it's going to be like that, I'd better pick myself a ring rat for tonight's amusement," he threatened. "There's one in the crowd tonight that the guys had last week, she took both of them at the same time. Now that's something you should do for me, instead of giving me this fucking attitude".

"Be my guest," she shouted back at him. "Have all the ring rats you want, maybe they don't mind being attacked at work! You really hurt me this time, it felt different, you were wild and it was lucky no one saw the state of me afterwards!"

"Is this what this is about? How about you chatting up those those fucking boyband lookalikes? Do you think I deserve that? Hmm?" He retorted.

"They were taking to me" she shouted. "I had to talk to them, I couldn't just tell them to fuck off and leave me alone, could I?"

Dean tried a different tactic, "Baby, your job is to please me and if I need to fuck you I will. If I need a blow job you will give it to me and...," he softened his voice "If I want to make love to you I will, you know the deal. You get rewards. You agreed that I can do whatever I want to you, no?"

This was true, but she still held her ground.

"Have your fucking ring rat," she spat and ran. He didn't follow.

She sobbed all the way back to the hotel and spent a sleepless night imagining him with the girl. Doing all the things he should be doing to her. She wondered miserably if that was the end of whatever they had together. He'd definitely have picked the girl up, she was sure of it. His room was on another floor so at least she never saw them together.

It was 6.00am when she decided to get up and go down for breakfast, no point sleeping. As she sat picking miserably at her cereal, she heard a girl talking into her mobile in the next booth.

"I had the strangest night. Total waste of time. Dean Ambrose is so hot, I practically came just looking at him but he didn't touch me. Wouldn't even let me suck him off! He was basically drunk and was banging on about some girl he works with and that treats her like shit and that he is falling for her! Then he threw me out, like literally! Lucky girl. Anyway, no biggie, next week I'm after Randy Orton..."

Caitlin sat up rigid. He is falling for me...? Really? A wave of relief washed over her. She wanted to run to his room right now and tell him how much she wanted him. But then again she had a better idea to make up with him. One which she was sure would work.

She didn't see him until a few days later at Raw. He hadn't called or texted, and neither had she, worried that he would not respond. It wasn't until the show was over that Caitlin plucked up the courage to approach him. She had paid special attention to her appearance, teasing her long hair out, applying extra make up and changing into a sexy outfit instead of the usual black work gear. Waiting outside the arena in order to 'bump' into him, she saw him walking towards her with a few other wrestlers. Her stomach flipped and her heart raced as he waved his colleagues off and turned to face her.

"Well, well, looking good Caitlin. Nice of you to indulge me with your presence. Is that outfit for my benefit, think that dressing like a slut will make me forgive you?" He asked mockingly.

She wanted to throw herself at him but knew it would take more than that. He'd probably want to do worse to her than he did in the corridor as punishment but her idea would satisfy the both of them. She hoped.

"I'm sorry..." She attempted to say but he cut her off.

"Sorry is not good enough toots, I don't take shit from women, that's why I don't have them as girlfriends. That's why you were meant to be a little different, like we agreed but you fucked it up for us by getting all precious."

Precious is hardly the word Caitlin would describe their encounter after his match but she couldn't bear to be without him so she tried again. "Please..."

"What do you want Caitlin?" he demanded, getting impatient.

Here goes she thought, looking up at him from under her long eyelashes and taking a step forward.

"I... I want the Shield back together... for one night," she whispered. Hoping that he'd get her meaning.

Raising his eyebrows, knowing full well what she was implying but wanting to see her squirm he said smirking. "You'll have to elaborate on that darlin, I don't quite understand..."

Blushing as she continued, "You were the leader, weren't you?" not waiting for an answer. "You were in charge, in control, well I want you to...make them do things to me...anything you want... I'll take it all for you..."

His eyes had darkened and he reached up and stroked her face lightly, his touch burning her.

"I have turned you into a little slut, haven't I?"

Rolling his shoulders and drumming his fingers on his chest, he considered her offer. Clever girl he thought, his conscience had pricked at him when he thought of her face looking up bewildered at him before he had fucked her in the corridor. He had gone too far. He didn't even want to touch the bloody ring rat afterwards and he was glad he hadn't. He was however secretly delighted Caitlin had come round but he was going to make her sweat a bit more. It would make it all the more exciting for what he was already beginning to plan in his head.

Backing off, shaking his head he said quietly, "Goodbye Caitlin."

He saw her head drop and tears welling up which nearly made him take her in his arms. Shit what the hell had gotten into him with this girl, but he turned and swaggered (as always) off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Adults only, smut ahead.**

The next few days were hell for her. He totally ignored her at work, ignored her texts and voicemails. Caitlin felt devastated and humiliated at the same time. Her friends at work noticed her demeanour, although she had told no one of her 'relationship' one of her friends, Amber, kind of guessed something had been going on between her and Dean in the past few weeks but they had never spoken about it directly.

Determined to cheer her up, as they had a coffee mid afternoon before the next Raw show in Florida. Amber approached the subject with Caitlin. "You look down babe. Anything you want to talk about?"

"Me? I'm fine, honest. Just missing England and family I guess." She responded not entirely truthfully. "It's pretty hard being on the road all the time, isn't it?"

"Well I know the cure for that," said Amber. "Come out with me and the rest of the guys tonight. It's ages since you came out, weeks in fact. I don't know what you have been doing with yourself," she added, fishing for details.

Caitlin didn't spill but thought to hell with it, yes she'd go out. She'd go out looking stunning, wearing one of the dresses he bought her on that fantastic day in Vegas and have a great time. Bollocks to him.

"Sounds cool Amber, where are we going?" She said smiling at her friend.

"Oh there's a club that we always go to round here, I'll get you on the guest list. Dress to impress won't you! Don't worry, I doubt any of the 'Talent' will be going." She added meaningfully.

Another Raw passed with him not acknowledging her presence. She studiously ignored him too and tried to look forward to the night out. It was fun getting ready, Amber, Caitlin and a couple of the other girls congregated in one of their hotel rooms to get ready, drinking, smoking and listening to music as they beautified themselves.

Caitlin had picked out the short black Herve Ledger bandage dress which cost him hundreds of dollars, more than she could ever pay for a dress along with black and red soled Laboutin shoes, also purchased by him on that fateful day when she was first bewitched by him.

"Wow, you look amazing, where did you get that dress?" One of the girls asked.

"Um, can't remember," she lied. "Somewhere in London I think."

The club was banging, full of beautiful people getting smashed out of their heads, VIP tables costing thousands. Their group being part of such a prestigious company were ushered straight through and soon invited to join the tables beyond the red ropes patrolled by huge security keeping the general public out and the minor celebrities in. Drinks flowed and Caitlin soon felt merry and was the recipient of much chatting up. A couple of hours later Amber was entwined with a familiar looking actor but broke away from him to shout excitedly in Caitlin's ear trying to make herself heard above the music. "Hey, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, having a fab time, I'm so glad I came out. Who's the guy? Sure I've seen him in something recently!"

"Yeah, me too, not sure what," Amber laughed. "But he is fucking fit and kisses like an angel so I might head off with him back to his place, if you know what I mean...! Are you ok with that? The other girls are still here somewhere I think."

"Sure, I'll be fine. I was thinking about getting a taxi back to the hotel anyway," said Caitlin looking at her watch, another present from Ambrose.

It was 1.00am, Amber waved goodbye and Caitlin, refusing a drink offered by a far too young looking male model, looked around for the other girls. After fifteen minutes searching she decided to get a taxi. Walking through the dance floor into the club's reception, her ears were ringing with the muffled music that pumped out from behind her. A bouncer held the door open for her but just as she was about to step through, another security guy who looked vaguely familiar in her semi drunken state approached.

"Excuse me madam, the VIP exit is this way, you'll never get a taxi out the front. There's a line of them out here," he gestured politely.

Blimey, she could get used to this she thought. UK clubs just did not compare!

As she stepped out in to the hot Florida night, the bouncer disappeared and a huge black car pulled up alongside her. The back passenger door opened and before she knew anything about it strong gloved hands gripped her waist then covered her mouth dragging her inside the car. Then she knew nothing.

All she knew when she awoke was she was not in a car and that the room she was in was dimly lit and she was lying on her side. The ground underneath her was white and as she tried to raise her head, she thought she saw white lines bobbing up and down. She groaned and closed her eyes again. A while later she felt more with it and realising that she was probably in danger tried to pull herself together. Then it struck her, sobering up almost instantly, she realised she was in the middle of a bloody wrestling ring! Sitting up she looked around and saw three huge black clad figures staring her down, each with a hand on the middle rope, two on either side of her and one facing her directly with blue blue eyes and slicked back hair smirking intently. The Shield were back in the ring together!

Oh my God she thought! Half of her wanted to shout with joy because he was here, he did want her and the other half, well, the other half of her wasn't sure how she'd come out of this, despite fantasising about it countless times in the past. (Haven't we all!)

Dean slowly looked first left, then right at his former stablemates just like he used to do when they had a helpless opponent lying in the ring waiting for a three on one assault, a beat down and a triple power bomb, then gave the signal for them to step up slowly, intimidating her. As they climbed through the ropes, she scrambled backwards away from them, her breathing shallow and scared.

"Don't move," Dean rasped at her. "It will be really bad for you if you move anywhere without my permission, eh boys?" Seth and Roman sniggered, agreeing with him.

"Yeah, real bad," Seth said, leaning his head to one side. "Aww, little innocent Caitlin looks scared of the Shield, don't you think Roman?"

"She should be, we've got some serious plans for her," Roman nodded, his voice deep and smooth like black treacle.

All three looked amazing, she was already turned on just by their entrance despite the fear that they inspired in her. Totally in character, Dean cocky, arrogant and smirking, Seth, athletic, aloof and confident and Roman, with his perfect aqua-line features, a powerhouse of intimidation.

Dean stepped forward, his taped hand spread looking like he was undecided whether to hit her or grab her. Instead of either he crouched down to her level and stroked her hair, pushing a strand behind her ear. It gave her some comfort that he had broken character to speak to her.

"I've missed you," he whispered into her ear truthfully so the others couldn't hear. "You ready for this?"

She nodded with trepidation, wondering how far he was going to go. She sat hugging her knees, her feet splayed outwards. He reached out and touched her. "Open your legs for me. Show the boys what they have got to look forward too. Now!" He demanded in a whisper.

Slowly, acutely aware of three pairs of hungry eyes on her body, blushing she parted her thighs slightly and he trailed his fingers down her soft skin of her upper thigh to her panties. Tilting his head to the side, he pushed her legs wider apart then hooked a finger through the lace, pulling the panties aside revealing her pink wetness for all to see. Brushing against her clit for a split second, she jumped at his invasive touch. She heard him groan slightly then he drew himself up to his full height. "Get her up," he commanded.

Seth and Roman circled her slowly then each took an arm and roughly lifted her up. Dean, almost dancing towards her in that way when he moves in the ring when you can tell he is in a good mood, looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Now boys, tell me, why would my girl be out on her own in a notorious pick up joint this evening, wearing such a tiny little dress with such high fucking heels? Which I may add I bought her. I'd call that fucking disrespectful to me, wouldn't you?"

"He'll yeah, bitch needs to be taught a lesson," Seth said gleefully.

Roman simply growled and got hold of her long hair to lift her head up to face Ambrose as she tried to look away.

"The question is, what do I do to her? Caitlin, what do you think I should do to you?" He asked slyly.

She tried her luck. "Umm, take me out for a drink or let me go..."

He didn't laugh. In fact the atmosphere suddenly became more highly charged as he struggled to control himself. "You of all people, should realise that you ought to tread lightly in a situation like you are in Caitlin," he practically shouted at her getting right up in her face.

"Do you want me to take this off?" He gestured, fingering his belt. "Because the I know the guys would love to see you take it."

Her cockiness evaporated. She shook her head and cried out. "Please, no not that, I'm sorry, really sorry, I thought it was over really, that's the only reason I went out. The girls were trying to cheer me up because I've been so upset...Sir', she added, hoping to appease him.

Dean rolled his eyes at her as if he was bored and nodded his head towards his two accomplices. She felt her arms being twisted back. She squeaked in pain.

"I don't want excuses, I want payback," he chuckled. "Now you are going to do everything I say tonight, aren't you, hmmm?" She nodded fervently at him. "If you do, you'll get some of this..."

She noticed that Seth and Roman's grip had loosened and at Dean's command she found that their hands had started to roam over her body. They pushed her into the corner, her back on the turnbuckle. Their mouths followed and she was soon tingling all over at their touch. Seth, lean, toned and darkly handsome with his arrogant, confident air and Roman, a powerhouse of muscle, long black glossy hair and silvery grey eyes almost black with lust. Dean, admiring the view told her to spread her legs. Not responding quick enough for his liking, he stepped forward and kicked them apart, then fingering the neckline of her dress, abruptly pulled it down her body and ripped her bra off so her erect nipples were on full display, trash talking at her all the while.

All three stared her down, looking at her hungrily then before she knew it they were all over her. Hands and mouths roaming all over her body, Dean roughly kissed her, his expert tongue dominating her mouth, while the other two played with her nipples, then they quickly swapped over so she became disorientated with pleasure as to who's tongue was where. She felt their strong hands fingering her pussy and started to moan, wanting to come.

"No, stop boys," said Dean. That's enough pleasure for her for the minute, how does it make you feel having three men fingering you, slut?"

Caitlin just pouted at him.

"Roman, take her dress off but leave the shoes on," he directed.

Roman's grey eyes bore in to her as he lifted her dress above her head. She stood there in just lace panties and shoes, feeling exposed but steaming hot, wanting them to touch her again. All three circled her, occasionally reaching out to caress her skin or hair, or lightly slap her ass. Dean then stood behind her, wrapping his hand in her hair and pushed his combat covered crotch which was straining for release against her curves.

"Please..." She moaned.

Pressing his whole body against her, feeling her quivering, he strafed his thumb over her bottom lip, and sucked on her earlobe darkly murmuring. "Time for some fun, maybe not so much for you though."

Her stomach flipped worried at his plans but there was no going back.

Flinging her by her hair towards his ex teammates, she saw the enjoyment his wickedly beautiful face. "You know Caitlin told me she wanted you both to do things to her. Can't imagine what she meant by that... However I think you need to teach her how to suck cock boys, she needs the practice. I want her to be an expert by the time you are done with her!" He laughed.

Roman held her and pushed her down onto her knees, Seth reached for her hands and rubbed them against his bulging crotch. Dean leant back against the ropes with an expression of lust on his face.

"Take it out," Seth instructed. "And his," he motioned towards Roman. Tentatively she released both rock hard cocks, stroking and fingering them gently. Light moans escaped from their lips as she opened her mouth and circled her tongue first around one then the other, running her hot wet mouth down their shafts.

"You're being too nice gentlemen," said Dean watching intently. "I want to see her suffer a little bit."

At that Roman, forced his massive cock down her throat hard and fast, taking her by surprise. She gagged and tried to pull away but he held her head down on it till she gasped for air. Then Seth did the same and when he pulled out Roman carried on where he had left off, they didn't let up, repeating the treatment till her throat hurt, pushing their cocks against the inside of her cheek and slapping her face until she started to beg them to stop.

Dean stepped forward. "That's right, beg them, you know how I love to hear you beg."

Waving the men off, he picked her up and examined her face, flushed and tear stained then pushed her to the ground. He stood right by her head, his boots inches from her face as he laughed with his ex team mates as if she wasn't there. She rolled up onto her knees, placed her hands on him, holding on to his muscular thighs trying to pull herself up, looking directly into his eyes pleadingly. He stared down at her coldly.

"Let's fuck her Dean," said Seth getting impatient.

He hesitated for a second but lust overtook him. "Caitlin, tell me how many holes do you have?"

Shit she thought, this is really going to happen. "Three, Sir," she answered.

"And how many men are in this room with you tonight."

"Three, Sir..."

"Clever girl," he mocked."Seth, be my guest," Dean said as he picked her up and positioned her in front of his two toned haired ex teammate.

There was no foreplay this time. Seth just bent her over, pulled her panties aside and thrust his cock deep inside her. She cried out at the sudden force of it but he felt good as he moved quickly inside her. Roman moved around and she was soon taking his huge cock in her mouth again. The feelings of pleasure she was getting from them were beyond imagination but she was aware that Dean hadn't even taken his cock out and she wanted him above all others. Wanted to hear his voice as he fucked her, whether he was cursing her or praising her and feel his hands on her, whether he was hitting her or caressing her.

She looked up at him while the two superstars fucked her and thought how much he was getting off on it as Seth and Roman swapped positions, feeling Roman's larger cock fill her up. Then Dean made his move but Caitlin may have misjudged his mood because instead of joining in he muttered to himself "fuck this", then adding in a louder voice, "Get the fuck off her!"

"What? Your kidding man, right?" Seth cried outraged.

"I said, Get. The. Fuck. Off. Her! Is that fucking clear enough Seth?!" Dean retorted, his face burning with rage, fists clenched.

Roman just chuckled. "You heard him Seth. Glad you've come to your senses bro", patting Dean on his shoulder as he moved away from Caitlin. Seth bristled then shrugged accepting the situation. As she looked up at the three men, on her knees, they even stared her down and did the Shield salute, three clenched fists above her head, which highly amused her though she didn't dare show it.

In her semi orgasmic state, she watched the other two walk off heading to the locker rooms and showers (as they were actually in the developmental ring in Florida, having called a favour in to get the keys).

A second later she was only aware of HIM behind her, only aware of his voice and his hands as he rubbed his hard cock on her, lubricating her with his pre cum, then finally pushing into her ever so slowly. "Dean," she screamed. She was beyond pain, beyond humiliation, she was only aware of what HE was doing to her and she felt dizzy with heat as she whirled into a seismic orgasm as he shot into her, reclaiming her as his own. "I'm sorry," he whispered only just loud enough for her to hear and kissed her before she could respond.

Then easing himself out of her he quipped, back to his cocky self, "You look a fuckin mess, but I like a dirty little bitch, the boys enjoyed you very much," he cussed before handing her dress back to her. She reached out for his hands and he let her hold them. She looked apprehensive, never sure of him, wondering again if she had done enough for him to take her back

"But.. you told them to stop. Why? I thought this was what you wanted? Did I do anything wrong?"

Narrowing his eyes, he looked like he didn't want to answer and he didn't, not wanting to admit the rage and guilt he felt at what he had made her do for him tonight. Not realising until it was almost too late.

Are we... OK now?" she asked desperate to know.

His eyes bore into hers, needing to get the upper hand he responded. "As long as you don't pull any stunts again, go out to clubs dressed like that without me or give me reason to punish you, then I think we can go back to our arrangement."

"Of course, of course, I won't, I'll do whatever you say, I promise." He let her wrap her arms around him, holding her naked body against him closely. She must be mad about me, he thought with an unfamiliar feeling of tenderness towards her. Other girls would have been scared off long ago, in fact many had, he recalled.

"Good, you can come back with me to the hotel - alone this time, the boys have gone. Don't worry, no one will ever find out, it will be like tonight never happened. No one else is ever going to touch you again apart from me, understand?"

He escorted her to the changing rooms and watched her shower, liking the view as the water cascaded over her curves. He stayed in his Shield gear pacing about while she dried and got dressed. He looked like he wanted to say something she thought, but what? He didn't keep her waiting, facing her he blurted out.

"I've been doing some thinking, I've been kidding myself Caitlin. You are a good girl and I treat you like shit."

She tried to protest but he held his hands up. "Seriously, you know it's the truth. God knows why you put up with me... Why do you put up with me?"

Caitlin bit her lip and looked away. "Tell me Caitlin." He demanded.

"Because..." she whispered. "Because, I love you." That's torn it she thought, but when she looked up at him his face was lit up with that once in a blue moon megawatt smile, his eyebrows raised and his blue eyes sparkled, all at odds with the intimidating black tactical gear he wore.

He trailed his hand over her face gently and kissed her softly on the lips before whispering in her ear. "I know. I love you too."

The End

Authors note: So we finish with some Shield smut and a happy ending. Thanks for reading this story and for your reviews.


End file.
